Dive Ball
|} The Dive Ball (Japanese: ダイブボール Dive Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation III. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed in water encounters, originally specifically underwater encounters. In the core series games Price | 1000| 500}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon. It has an increased catch rate modifier in certain encounters. The Dive Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle (except if used as a Snag Ball on a Shadow Pokémon), the opposing Trainer will deflect the ball, wasting the item. If used on the ghost Marowak, it will dodge the ball, wasting it. Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald If used underwater, the Dive Ball has a 3.5× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen and Generation IV onward If used while ing, fishing, or underwater, the Dive Ball has a 3.5× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. Description |A Ball that works better on Pokémon on the ocean floor.}} |A somewhat different Ball that works especially well on Pokémon deep in the sea.}} |A somewhat different Poké Ball that works especially well on Pokémon that live in the sea.}} |A somewhat different Poké Ball that works especially well on Pokémon that live underwater.}} |A somewhat different Poké Ball that works especially well when catching Pokémon that live underwater.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Abandoned Ship | Poké Mart |- | | | Trade |- | | | Trade |- | | | Trade |- | | | Pokémon News Press |- | | | Trade |- | | | (5000+ steps), (3500+ steps) |- | | Cold Storage, Wellspring Cave | Poké Mart Village Bridge, Black City /White Forest (Jacques) |- | | Routes and , Seaside Cave | and Poké Marts Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Devon), Village Bridge |- | | , Azure Bay | Ambrette Town (trade for a ; daily) |- | | Sea Mauville | and Poké Marts (20% chance after a rematch with Ernest) |- | | | (all levels) |- | | Routes and , Brooklet Hill, Hano Beach, Kala'e Bay, Ula'ula Beach | Poké Mart, Festival Plaza (Ball Shop) |} |} Cameo appearances Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Sun, Moon Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, s and s keep their Pokémon in Dive Balls. Artwork Sprites Models In the anime A Dive Ball appeared in Which One ~ Is It?, a Japanese ending theme from the . In A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!, multiple Dive Balls were seen at the Poké Ball Factory. In We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, caught her , Sandy, in a Dive Ball. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Dive Ball first appeared in A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle while was thinking which of his Poké Balls he should use to catch . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=潛水球 |zh_cmn=潛水球 / 潜水球 |fr=Scuba Ball |de=Tauchball |it=Sub Ball |ko=다이브볼 Dive Ball |pt_br=Bola Mergulho |pt_eu=Dive bola |ru=Дайв-Болл Daiv-Boll |es=Buceo Ball |vi=Bóng Drive }} Category:Poké Balls de:Tauchball es:Buceo Ball fr:Scuba Ball it:Poké Ball#Sub Ball ja:ダイブボール zh:潜水球（道具）